Los labios de Miura Haru :::
by DiZereon
Summary: Eran pequeños, suaves, carnosos, y lo mejor, siempre sabían a verdad.27/86 Tsuna/Haru Advertencia: Clasificación MA por contenido sexual. One Shot-


—Los labios de Miura Haru…—

(One Shot)

.

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Katekyo Hitman Reborn**!— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Akira Amano—,** ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Los labios de Miura Haru…—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: Tsuna/Haru

Categoría: MA (+18)

Género: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

Resumen: Eran pequeños, suaves, carnosos, y lo mejor, siempre sabían a verdad.

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Spoilers del Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (sobre todo para aquellos que solo siguieron el anime)

«««

— _[…] ¿Qué pasa? , Solo lo he hecho para que se cure más rápido._

_[…] Pero aun me siento mal por tu labio, ¿Qué tal si te doy otro beso para que se cure más rápido?"—_

—Yamamoto Takeshi, en: "-**Es hora de unas historias de Personaje por Lector-"—**

**By : Pinkus-Pyon **

.

(One Shot)

.

La tomó por la cintura apresando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, y absorbió el aroma de sus cabellos castaños.

Miura Haru, era su perdición, hasta hace poco tiempo la había tomado en verdad en serio, pues antes, era solo la amiga de su amor platónico; Sasagawa Kyouko, también era la chica que le dijo en su infancia, a sus recién catorce años, que sería su esposa, la mujer de un gran hombre, desde allí había tomado la decisión de llamarlo Tsuna-san, también era la chica que jugaba con los bebes de la casa de "Nana-san" o "Mamma", la joven que amaba los postres y pasteles, mas tarde paso a ser la mujer que lo apoyo en todas las circunstancia, y ahora era la locura viva de su deseo.

Pero, eso no era lo que importaba, Haru, había logrado encapricharlo con unas simples palabras, "[…] Deberías mirarme a la cara más de cerca", "[…] mire de cerca…" y los vio…

Eran sus labios, tan pequeños, suaves, carnosos, y lo mejor, sabían a verdad. Una verdad inigualable, que lo elevaba al cielo por segundos que parecían eternos, aun cuando solo los besaba, era su pequeño pedacito de paraíso en el infierno.

—"_Tsuna-san"_—la escucho susurrarle, sacándolo entonces de sus pensares, así era Miura Haru, la mujer que lo traía siempre de cualquier rumbo en que se perdía, le sonrió en respuesta, tan amable a como siempre lograba su sonrisa, una muy especial, solo para ella—"_debería descansar-desu"_—le dijo aun entre sus brazos, y se había acostumbrado a su tan particular forma de hablar, que solo escucharla llamarlo con cortesía y pronunciar su suave (y a veces chillón) "desu", le llenaban de alegría.

Agradecía su preocupación, y que le ofreciera descansar, pero no quería, porque solo pretendía estar a su lado.

—"_No lo creo, Ha-ru"—_le dijo con voz suave, y dividiendo su nombre en dos, las arrastro con profundidad, observo desde su altura, como las orejas de Haru se tornaban rojas, sabía que le era imposible acostumbrarse, pese a que llevaran más de dos meses _haciéndolo, _ella seguía siendo algo cohibida. No bastaba, tener ambos, veintitrés años de edad, la joven mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, no se había preparado en lo mas mínimo para situaciones de _cama, _y eso más que disgustarle, le agradaba, había sido el primero en todo, su primer amor, su primer novio, su primer beso, y lo mejor, su primera y única vez, pues Tsuna, ambicionaba ese puesto. Ser el único, no le agradaba, como a cualquier hombre enamorado, el hecho de pensar en que la joven pudiera escapar a otros brazos; no la dejaría, y mataría a quien se atreviera a intentar siquiera robársela.

Dejando sus pensamientos posesivos y algo enfermizos de lado, elevo su mano hasta las mejillas de la castaña, donde, con las yemas de sus dedos, rozo su suave piel, ella bajo levemente su rostro y cerró los ojos, apretándolos, tembló ante el ligero roce, Tsuna la vio estremecerse y sonrió nuevamente, lamio sus propios labios, que se habían secado tras la pequeña acción de Haru, entonces posos por completo su palma en su mejilla, y con ayuda de sus dedos anular y mayor, elevo su rostro hacia él.

Se inclino, hasta alcanzar la altura de sus labios con los suyos, una leve distancia los separaba, ella respiraba con dificultad, su rostro estaba por completo sonrojado, sus pequeñas manos apretaban el traje desde el pecho de Tsuna, y verla en ese estado le pareció hermosa, sus respiraciones se mesclaron, hasta que él decidió que la había torturado lo suficiente, cernió sobre su cadera izquierda su mano derecha y la apego más a su cuerpo.

Eran sus labios, esos que debía mirar más de cerca, y saborearlos hasta el cansancio.

La beso, abriéndose paso con su lengua atreves de sus carnosos labios, enredo su lengua con la suya, y jugó con ella, hasta que ambos se acoplaron a una danza, en la cual solo pararon hasta que necesitaron respirar. Ella suspiro entre jadeos, con los ojos casi cerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas por el calor, Tsuna se separo lo suficiente de ella, se inclino hasta estar de cuclillas a la altura de las rodillas femeninas, y paso su antebrazo derecho tras ellas, su mano derecha se acomodo de forma veloz, en el inicio de sus nalgas, y sin esfuerzo la elevo entre sus manos, ella grito por la sorpresa y por acto reflejo se refugió contra el pecho masculino, donde se embriago por el aroma que despedía el jefe de _famiglia, _Tsuna camino con ella hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde con un poco de esfuerzo abrió las puertas.

La soltó con suavidad sobre su lecho, ella le miro alzarse en toda su altura y comenzar a desfajarse su camisa de seda blanca. Ella paso saliva con dificultad, pues Tsuna, tenía ganas de algo más que de inocentes roces.

Desabrocho botón, por botón, poniendo especial atención en sus propias prendas y dándole tiempo a la joven de calmar sus nervios, en algún momento se había sacado su corbata roja y su presillo de plata en "X" junto a su par de zapatos de cachemir, se despojo de su chaqueta de diseñador y termino por deshacerse de su camisa, quedando su pecho solo cubierto por una playera blanca de algodón, llevo sus manos hasta su cinturón y lo aflojo. Elevo su rostro hasta que su mirada capto la figura de la mujer, y lo que vio lo dejo en blanco.

Sobre su lecho, Haru bajaba con cuidado el cierre su corto short de mezclilla, ya habiéndolo desabotonado con tiempo, su blusa ancha, la cual parecía un corto vestido, se encontraba a orillas de la cama, el pecho de Haru solo era cubierto por un tentador corsé y sus largos cabellos se esparcían a cada costado de sus mejillas.

Ella se hallaba en su mundo, pues era inconsciente que Tsuna le observaba con total atención. Él en cambio trago saliva cuando con suma paciencia retiro la corta prenda de sus piernas, respiro profundo, las medias que había combinado con su ropa, no eran más, que parte de una lencería interna, una muy tentadora, un liguero unía la media hasta la braga de la joven, siendo a su vez una parte esencial del corsé. No lo aguantaba, Haru estaba actuando demasiado tentadora, pues ella no habría empezado por desvestirse ella sola, era normal que él lo hiciera por ella, la idea despojarla de sus prendas no le desagradaba. Más no imagino lo que podía causarle verla haciéndolo ella misma, y solo para él.

Cuando ella hubo terminado con el short, dirigió sus manos hacia el corsé. Entonces en verdad, Tsuna, no lo soporto, la detuvo con sus manos, que en comparación con las de ellas, eran tan grandes que cubrían por completo las femeninas, ella se sorprendió y alzo su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de él tan cerca del suyo, que era imposible no notar el brillo de deseo que desprendían.

La hizo recostarse en el lecho, al tiempo que él se acomodaba hasta quedar sobre ella, sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, su mano derecha apresando las de ellas sobre su cabeza, y la respiración de ambos acelerándose, ella le miro desde abajo, y el bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron el nacimiento de sus pechos. Ella se estremeció cuando él deslizo su lengua hacia arriba, trazando un camino húmedo hasta su garganta, donde mordió con suavidad su piel. Beso su mentón y mejillas, hasta llegar a sus ojos, los cuales cerró entre pequeños besos.

Y susurro—_"En verdad que eres hermosa, Ha-ru"—_volvió a arrastrar las palabras, anunciándolo que ahora sí que la cosa iba enserio, ella elevo su rodilla derecha hasta rozarla contra la bragueta del pantalón de él, haciéndolo brincar y suprimir un gruñido por el acto. Haru estaba tomando al fin la iniciativa, la erección del Décimo Vongola iba en aumento, desde que la vio desvestirse de forma erótica, hasta que ella decidió que era bueno jugar un momento con su miembro. Aun sobre ella, y ambos con el cuerpo perlado en sudor, el se acomodo de tal forma que aun la apresaba por las manos y se mantenía sobre sus propias pantorrillas, con su mano izquierda desabotono su pantalón, y ante la sorpresa de Miura Haru, se lo quito por completo sin dificultad alguna, su miembro era solo visible en tamaño contra el bóxer negro que aun lo cubría—_"Veamos hasta dónde eres capaz de jugar…"—_pronuncio en un susurro acercándose a los labios de ella, con su mano derecha la hizo sentarse sobre sus propias piernas, así quedando ambos frente a frente y en la misma posición, ella pronuncio su nombre entre un suave gemido, y el gruño levemente, sin soltarla, llevo sus pequeñas manos hasta su miembro, ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—"… _muy caliente… Tsuna-san…"—_dijo con sus manos extendidas sobre la erección del joven, y en verdad que estaba caliente, si no lograba bajarse la temperatura en ese momento, dudaba que la integridad de Haru se mantuviera firme durante las próximas doce horas.

—"_Esto es lo que provoca, que quieras jugar…"_

Ella meneo su cabeza, haciendo a un lado sus cabellos, y se inclino aun más sobre su propio cuerpo, nuevamente hacia una nueva jugada, pues aparto sus manos presas por las de Tsuna y para el deleite del joven, sus labios besaron su erección por sobre la tela.

—"_Hoy estas muy…"_

—"_Caliente…"—_término ella por él, y con sus dientes, desde su posición, bajo el bóxer del joven, liberando así su erección, ella le miro asombrada, él en cambio la soltó después de que ella lograra aturdirlo por su acto.

Sin vacilar, tomó el miembro que se erguía imponente frente a sus ojos, y rozando su glande con sus dedos lo llevo hasta sus labios, se sentía arder, tan caliente contra su boca, que se le antojo saborearlo. Saco su lengua y lamio con lentitud, logrando que el castaño soltara un improperio en un gemido, enredo su lengua sobre la punta del miembro y degusto todo su contorno, consciente de que el autocontrol sexual de Tsuna vacilaría en cualquier momento, abrió su boca dispuesta a degustar por completo de él.

Pero fue detenida.

—"_Es suficiente…"—_dijo él con dificultad entre suaves jadeos, ella le miro algo dolida y él se apresuro a no ofenderla—_"En verdad… en verdad que me agrada lo que estás haciendo…"—_suspiro y la acomodo de nueva cuenta bajo su cuerpo—_"Pero me estas volviendo loco…—_susurro sobre sus labios, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y Haru acepto que volverlo loco era bueno.

La beso con lentitud, hasta que la situación le hizo querer devorarla por completo, cada trozo de ella, saborearla y degustarla hasta el cansancio, beso su suave piel, la despojo de cada prenda con suma atención, erizo su piel incontables veces, lamiendo y estrujando sus pechos, succionando sus pezones.

Con los dedos de sus manos la penetro, mientras entretenía a su propia boca con su clítoris, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, Haru, gemía su nombre cada vez con más fuerza, y le llamaba, pidiéndole que se detuviera, y aun así exigiéndole aun más.

Sus dedos fueron remplazados por su lengua, fue ahí donde Haru no soporto tanta intensidad, que acabo por correrse, su garganta liberando un grito de placer. Tsuna lamio por completo sus fluidos, con las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros. La miro respirar con dificultad, aun siendo presa de un orgasmo. Acomodo su cuerpo, hasta que su miembro hizo contacto con la entrada de la mujer. No habiéndola dejado recuperarse de su reciente estallido de orgasmo, la penetro. Sus paredes aun se contraían, haciendo que su miembro se hinchara por el calor y la estrechez que le bien recibían. Haru gimió con fuerza, curvando su espalda hasta que su vientre rozo el abdomen de él, con sus manos sobre su cadera, comenzó el vaivén, al principio lento, lubricando su erección con los fluidos de la joven, hasta que el desplazarse por su estreches se hiso un poco sencillo.

Meneo su cadera contra la pelvis de ella, chocando contra su vulva en una danza de lujuria, cada vez más rápido. Fue aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas hallando su punto, y logrando que ella no parara de gemir y de llamarlo entre gritos ahogados por sus propios suspiros, estaban a la par de goce, él no podía evitar de igual manera llamarla, haciéndola que lo mirase.

Sintió que una descarga le recorría por completo, estaba a punto y ella de igual manera comenzaba por dilatarse, aumento la profundidad de su última embestida, él llegando al orgasmo después de ella contraerse alrededor de su miembro. Se había venido en su interior, llenándola por completo, y mezclando el fluido de ambos en el interior de ella. Siguió con un lento vaivén en su interior, hasta que hubo agotado su fuerza. Se desplomo a su lado y la abrazo hacia él.

—"_Es por tus labios…"—_le dijo en un susurro a su oído, consciente de que ella había terminado por rendirse al sueño. Beso su nuca y decidió entregarse al cansancio.

Y pensó que estar con ella, había sido lo mejor. Después de todo, esto no habría resultado si ella no le hubiera pedido que viera más de cerca.

Y él lo hizo, observo más de cerca…, "_Los labios de Miura Haru…"_

.

.

.

Notes Break: bien, un saludo, hahaha, verán, yo aquí con algo nuevo, que es capitulo único, y pues (nerviosa), debería estar escribiendo actualizaciones, pero no pude, mientras leía el manga, no pude, me llego esta idea, y como era corta decidí hacerla, y pues, y pues, (suspiro) espero que les guste y que no me haiga propasado, es un 18+ Clasificación: MA (Mathure), y por primera vez (como lo es todo para mí en la sección de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) hago un Tsuna por Haru, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen algún comentario al respecto, ya sea de amenaza, corrección y/o opiniones, entre otras mas hahaha, nos estamos leyendo. Ciao-


End file.
